


Recovering

by Aresidelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Anyone else I'm missing in SNK, Fame, Fluff, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Hardcore, Lemon, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Shameless Smut, Triggers, Yaoi, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aresidelle/pseuds/Aresidelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a 19 year old honor student in his college has a huge future ahead of him. Even though he has not lived the life he wanted to in the past. Until his whole world can crashing down. He has never anticipated running into immature people going on a trip to L.A to take a look at his dream job he was just offered.</p><p>Unfortunately it doesn't stop there. He is watched for a few weeks as is pursued during one of the most crucial times of his up coming career. Leaving Jaeger in a distressed state and an explanation he refuses to give. Giving him a big let down. </p><p>Eren has to find solace after all he's been through. How will he make it through the damage and pick up his career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

 

Listening

 

Armin really couldn't wait to tell Eren about the news he just received from one of their professors. It's been a year and a half that both of them have been working on the same major. Of course, being that Eren actually does have a lot of potential and Mikasa helping him improve because she's actually rising in her career since the fall, he just got offered an opportunity that he just can't turn down.

Armin was second best when it comes to that. He's still a bit choppy in some areas but he'll work on it.

Armin flew down the stairs and through the halls as he desperately tried to find the brunet. This couldn't wait. And it's just a shame that Eren himself wasn't there to get it. But hey, what are friends for.

Armin busted into one of the classrooms and searched frantically for his best friend.

"Eren, you in here?!"

The entire class and the professor just looked at him in complete shock and fright.

"Umm....no. No, no Eren in here."

The professor laughed nervously. Armin lightly blushed out of embarrassment and slowly inched out of the class while closing the door.

"Ah. Hehe. Sorryyyy." He shyly said. Once he closed the classroom door he bolted in another direction.

Being so determined he didn't realize another student coming down the hall at the same speed perpendicular ways. And they ended up smacking right into each other.

"Oof!" They both said in unison.

"Shit. Good gravy......" Armin inhales sharply. "I can't feel my arm. Oh God no! Jesus no. I can't feel my a-rm!"

The other blonde that ran into Armin rubs her head and looks at the screaming boy on the floor in panic. She stands up automatically and hovers over him to inspect any possibly injury.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I- I didn't mean to-" she shamefully studdered not knowing if the boy's arm was broken or not. They did hit each other pretty hard.

Armin through his left forearm over his face and started to cry. "Noo! Just leave me here to die! My life is over!" He sat up and looked at the girl. "You ruined everything!" He layed back down on his back. "I was supposed to become a popstar and marry Kent Clark! And now he won't want me because I have to get my right arm AMPUTATED!"

He screamed very loudly causing a commotion. Two different professors peeked out of their rooms to view the situation.

"Listen, if you'll just- let me peek at it maybe I can-" She was cut off with Armin yanking at her collar to pull him down to eye level.

"Do you know how hard it will be to perform anything with a missing arm? Do you?!" He let out in a high pitched voice. "Ohhh the humanityyy!!! What a world! What a cruel world. Good bye Jessica Alba! Good bye Batman, Superman, and that one gay dude that clings to batman for dear life! Although it's pretty creepy. Good bye Paramore! Good bye Fruity Pebbles and all your good glory! You help me wake up as much as possible with all the diabetes causing sugar you push through my veins. Nothing could ever replace you!"

Armin kept crying and saying good bye to all the things he likes and would've hoped to get into. Leaving the short blonde girl defeated next to him. She stared in shock and cried as well, not knowing what to do or how to get the boy to stop hollaring. It was bad enough she was a new student here starting a month ago. Now she may have to be suspended or something for a mistake.

"Uh, please. I'm sorry. Just stop- just stop crying." She whimpered. Armin only stuffed his face into the crook of his arm more and cried a bit louder.

"Oh would you stop it. You're being a huge ass baby." A voice coming out of one of the classrooms said. Armin peeked from the inside of his elbow to see who said that, and turned away and continued to cry. His sounds reduced to sobs and whimpers.

"I am so sorry about him. He's jussst......really over mellow dramatic." The boy slightly chuckles as he informs the girl.  
"This is Armin. He's in a drama class so he's gotten even worst over the months."

This confused the girl so much. "So wait he's......acting?"

"Well, not entirely. Armin get up." The guy helps Armin up of the floor. And he's still a wet-faced sobbing mess.

"Oh Marco you should've seen it. It was like my life flashed right before my eyes. Nothing was real, and everything was suddenly going dark." Armin explained to Marco.

"Oh please Armin. You just had your eyes closed." He stated in an annoyed tone. "What happened to your empathetic side Marco? My arm is broken and I can't fix it."

The blonde boy still sobbed. "Armin. Your arm isn't broken. It's just a bit sore from....hey what did happen here? How did you two end up crying?" Marco asked in confusion.

"Well, I was on my way to my class cause I had to run and do something for my professor and he said to be quick about it. And I guess I was just so focused on that I didn't see um...Armin running either. I don't think he saw me either. He looked really focused on getting somewhere." The blonde girl explained.

"Ohhh. And you and him bumped into each other okay I see." Armin still continued to sob and Marco rubbed his back. "Look Arms your arm is fine." Marco went to show the boy his arm but he flinched away.

"Noooo. It hurts." He whined. Marco just keeps trying to soothe him. 

"No look it's okay. You just have to stretch it out see."  
Marco helps Armin straighten his arm as the boy sniffles.

"I thought I was dying because I couldn't feel it." The shorter blonde guy innocently said. Marco gave him a look as Armin proceeded to give him the puppy dog eye and bat his eyelashes in the most adorable way that Marco just loves so much and can't resist giving into his way.

"Armin, your arm is okay now. You can feel it right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, there's nothing to worry about." Marco said smiling and massaging the shorter males arm lightly. Then the small pale haired girl jumped in.

"He was so mean! He told me I ruined everything for him." She said with tears rolling down her face. Marco gave her some sympathy.

"Awwww Krista come here. He didn't mean it. He was just exaggerating. He's the nicest marshmallow I've ever met." He coos as he hugged her. She sniffled again. "Really?" 

"Of course. Well, second to you really." This remark made her laugh a little. And Armin scoff.

"Heeey, I thought I was the nicest." Armin said in his spoiled brat tone folding his arms like a truly spoiled kid who didn't get their way.

Marco just chuckled and tried to side with Armin as well. 

"You are. But, Krista is really nice. Like when she gets mad she doesn't take it out on other people or indirectly hurt other peoples feelings." He simply said.

"I- I don't take my frustrations out on people."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you dooo."

"I do not. And what I said to.....Krista is it?- just now was a simple .... mmmm......hyperbole of mine. You know how I am when I get hurt."

"That's true. But you do sometimes get mad at other people when you're bothered. Like last week you yelled at me because you dropped your oatmeal on your way to school, so half the morning you were hungry and grumpy." Marco shuddered at that memory.

"Yeah, but I already apologized for that. And maybe if a certain someone and just bought me something to eat or shared their pancakes with me I wouldn't have been Mr.Grumpy cat the whole time. And it didn't help that you kept poking my side where my stomach is. Reminding me that I'm hungry."

Marco let go of Krista and aprroached the smaller male.  
"I was really hungry too. And I would've bought you something if you didn't rush off to your first class."

"I was running late. You know how important that class is for me." Armin hissed.

"Yeah, but it's worth the wait. Aren't you the one who's always telling me breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

Armin went to say something else but Marco put a finger to his lips to shush him. Plus he figured he was right.

"Well, I guess it is my job as a boyfriend to force you to eat first." Marco scratched the back of his head.

Armin nodded his head in agreement. "Mhm. But, like I said. I'm sorry for that time...and all the other times I blew up on you."

"It's okay." Marco smiled at his cute blonde shota. And his cute blonde shota smiles back before they shared a small peck on the lips.

"Wait....you two are dating?" Krista asked highly feeling left out of a lot of information.

Marco turned around to her snapping out of his daze from looking into Armin's big blue soft eyes. "Huh? Oh, yeah. For a few months actually." He said a bit flustered.

"Awwww, that is so cute! You know I assumed you were bi but this is a really cute pairing right here. I ship it!" She said fangirling a bit.

Marco and Armin giggled.

"I'm sorry for what I said a while ago. About you ruining everything.....I'm just not used to being in horrible accidents."  
Armin said to Krista.

"It's okay." She said shyly. "Can IIII hug you as a makeup?" He asked nervously.

Krista thought about it for a second. "Sure." She smiled.

As they hugged for what seemed like two minutes they finally parted when Marco pretended to get anxious and clear his throat. 

Armin walked back over to Marco and gave him a hug.

"Mm. I love how you're so much taller than me and warm. You're like my big teddy bear." Armin stated nuzzling his head in his boyfriend's chest. Making him blush.

They stood there holding each other until Armin remembered why he was in a hurry in the first place. He looked at his phone and saw the time.

"Shit! I gotta go catch Eren before he leaves for lunch. I'll talk to you later."

He said letting go of the dark haired male and speeding down the halls again.

"Okay love." Marco called out after him.

He turned to Krista who was giggling to herself.

"What's so funny bunny?" Krista gawked at the new nick name.

"Um, I just thought it was cute how you didn't want to let go of him when he ran off."

Marco smirked and ran a hand through his now getting longer hair.

"Yeah well......you'll be seeing a lot of that more often. He's always on the move." He said laughing. 

Him a Krista wen tback to class. And Armin still buzzed around from class to class looking for Eren.

_________

Eren had headphones in listening to any music he could find on his playlist. He wasn't in the mood for one specific song. So he put his iPhone on shuffle. "I Got You" by Duke Dumont feat. Jax Jones came on. He started humming to himself while doodling in his art book a little bit of hearts and people in a crowd. Then he gradually started to draw a stage, and people in the background on the stage with mikes. And he drew himself in front of the stage with the biggest mike of all, wearing a school girl outfit. He drew a speech bubble and in it he put the words As the years they pass us by. We stay under each other. And no matter woah-oah yeeah. It's okay. As long, as I got you baby. 

Taking a second to admire his work, he subconsciously started to sing the lyrics to the song he listened to.

"Ask me what I did with my life.....I spent it with you.  
If I lose my fame and fortune, really don't matter. As long, as I got you baby."

He continued to sing out loud and draw some more, someone walking in the hall pass the room over heard him and stopped to listen. He peeked through the window to see who was in the room. He spotted a tall boy with a gray beanie, navy blue headphones, a gray T-shirt and a brown sweater with navy blue straight leg jeans on leaning on a piano. He was drawing something. And singing his song out loud.

The guy marveled at the boy's voice. It was smooth and deep and angelic. And it was also soft and light at the same time. When he needed to hit some high notes he was able to.

He was so good he sounded like he's trained his voice for years.

The pale skinned man kept watching the young boy sing and doodle. Entranced by the heavenly sound that could just barely touch the ears of anyone else. But because he has the ear for good singing, he heard Eren.

As he continued to listen he heard the faint sound of fast footsteps coming his way. But he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and continue to hear the tall tan boy with small and thin strands of brown hair sticking out of his hat on his forehead sing  his Godly tone. 

As Eren took another short break to analyze his art, he looked up and turned his head to the window. When the light hit his face the man looking through the window to the large room widened his eyes. Never has he seen such beautiful soft emerald eyes before. And the lighting was perfect enough to take a picture and keep and probably enhance to perfect. Not that there was much perfecting to be done, the boy's face was flawless. But cropping the rest of the jumbled mess and chairs around the boy would definitely do some justice.

And the man did just that. He took out his portable digital camera that he'd taken with him to take portraits of landscapes sense he was just visiting this state, and snapped a few great pictures of Eren.

Eren had his hand under his chin while he was thinking and humming that was holding his pencil. It was the perfect pose for a album or a single. The man thought that maybe if he talked to Eren he could see if he was interested in the offer he had in mind.

Just as he was about to pull the door open he heard the fast footsteps a lot closer and turn the corner. He began walking away just before the person could actually catch a glimpse of him. And he turned around the next corner.

_______

As Armin approached the auditorium he saw a short man with black hair and and undercut dressed in an all black suit with dress shoes and a silver wrist watch turn the corner. He also had something else in his hand. But he couldn't make it out.

Armin felt a little confused and he furrowed his eyebrows. He heard sounds coming from inside the auditorium and figured the man was watching something in there. So he went to look into the window to see what he figured the man was looking at. As he waled up to the door he heard the sounds become a bit clearer. Eren was singing.

He forgot all about what he was suspicious about and just listened to his best friend for a second. When he looked through the window he caught sight of the perfect picture.

And he stared for just a minute. Yeah. His bff's voice could do that to him. When they were younger and Armin was sad because of his grandfather's death Eren would him and sing to him. It made Armin feel like everything will be alright. Which it was as time went on. Eren's voice always gave him a warm feeling inside.

Eren looked from the window to his paper, and then lifted his head up again. This time looking in Armin's direction. He internally jumped, not showing how frazzled he was for a second seeing a pair of blue eyes staring right at him.

He chuckled to himself and took his head phones out. Armin opened the door and walked into the auditorium and went to greet Eren with a hug. 

Eren got off the piano and half way met the blonde boy with blue skinny jeans on and a light blue top the slightly falls off his shoulders with his arms open.

"Umm....why are we hugging? Didn't we just see each other like thirty minutes ago?" Eren chuckled.

"Yeah but, I heard you singing and I wanted to be reminded of how you feel against me."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he grinned.

"Yeah umm, that doesn't sound the slightest bit of awkward coming from my childhood friend."

Armin caught on and apologized, even though he didn't have to.

"Haha. Sorry. It's just that I'm so close to you. And when ever I'm away from you and I hear you sing I just want to be closer to you again." He said with a small smile.

"Awwww, you missed me." Eren teased. Armin just rolled his eyes and told him to shut up in an amusing manner.

After they let go of each other Eren walked back over to his drawing and Armin followed, leaning on the other side of the piano across from Eren.

"Mm. That's nice." Armin said admiring Eren's drawing.

"Yeah. I know its a bit rushed but, I just have this image in my head that I have to get out you know." Armin nodded his head in response.

"That's the same picture you keep drawing though."

"Yeah. Every time I see it in my mind it's clear as day but when I put it down on paper it just.....doesn't come out right. Probably because my major isn't art." Eren chuckled.

Armin scoffed at that. "Eren your art is fine. You don't need to be in art class to draw fancy lines on paper............although you really could do some tweaking on that guy's hair."

Eren chuckled and glared up at the blonde.

"I mean, what is that small potato's growing on his head?" Armin teased Eren. They both laughed at the joke though.

"No Armin, they're curls. His hair is curlyyy okay." Eren stressed.

After a few more funny criticizing on Eren's work he remembered what he wanted to tell him.

"Oh yeah. Umm, you know Ms.Ral right? Our singing professor? Well, she told me - to tell you - that she found out that the Recon Corps are giving students that want to visit L.A and start their singing career a chance to come and meet with them, for auditions!"

"Holy goodness, are you fucking serious?!"

"Yeah."

"The Recon Corps is giving us trip to L.A to meet with them, in person?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my fucking gosh this is ridiculous! This is amazing!"

Eren and Armin fangirled for 5 minutes over the news. Both wide eyed and barely able to breathe.

"And guess what else?" Armin cut in.

"Oh my God what?" Eren was barely able to keep his excitement under control.

"Not only are they going to be holding auditions, but they're also gonna help us all work on a piece of any of their songs! They want us to make covers of their songs!"

Eren screamed and jumped on Armin. And they jumped up and down hugging each other so tight they could morph together. They were a giggling happy mess.

"So me and you are definitely going right?!" Eren asked. 

"Mhm! And so is Annie, and Mikasa and Hanna, and everyone that didn't turn down the offer!" Armin exclaimed.

After more and more fangirling and jumping up and down they noticed the time and went to class.

The day for Eren has never been more sweeter.

_________

Eren walked into his house and both his parents were on the couch watching t.v. When they heard him enter the room they called him in.

He wandered into the living room and took his book bag and jacket off while looking depressed. His mother noticed and spoke to him.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Eren didn't answer. Then his father tried him.

"What's the matter son? Did you get into a fight. Is it about a girl? You failed a test?"

Eren still didn't respond. Little did they know he was pretending to be sad.

He looked up at them and smiled brightly.

"I got the offer!"


	2. L.A Planning

Eren's mother flew up out of her seat and swiftly made her way over to him.

"Eren you got the offer to go to L.A, I'm so proud of you!" She said throwing her arms around him.

Eren giggled and hugged back in a happy response, glad his depressed facad didn't actually concern them too far.

When his mother let go of him he explained that this was an opportunity of a life time.

"Mom, Armin told me all of this. He said Ms.Ral said that the Recon Corps Productions set up this trip for everyone who's interested in the music career. Said that they would hold auditions and we could make our own cover to any one of they're songs we choose!" Eren happily stated.

Carla looked extremely shocked. "The Recon Corps Productions?!.... But- that means-"

"Exactly!" He cut her off. "Yes they are the ones I've been dreaming of working with mom. Since like...forever." He squealed.

"Isn't this just fantastic?!" He was so ecstatic he picked his mother up and twirled her around. He may not be super strong, but he doesn't have to be with his mother's weight.

She laughed and hugged him once more.  
"Well when is the trip?" She asked.

Eren put her down in realization that he never did find that out. But he thought hard about the time his professor was explaining the dates she had in mind.

"Hmm....was it.... May first or August thirteenth?" He mumbled under his breath to himself.

He looked at his mother and shrugged. "I'll find out more tomorrow I guess."

His mother nodded and turned to his father. Grisha stared at him the whole time. Then smiled a bit and nodded in approval.

"So who's going?" He asked. Eren went to sit down on the couch and his parents followed.

"Well, for starters me and Armin obviously. And Mikasa, Annie, and Hanna, annnd......Farlan yeah." 

"Mhm." He father nodded. 

"Oh, and Ms.Ral. Of course. And who ever else wants some of that action." He said smiling big.

His parents looked at each other and whispered a few things into each other's ears before looking back at Eren. Leaving him in confusion.

"Eren..." His mother spoke. "We've been thinking about this and...we remembered how you said that if you make it in the music business that you wanted to take us out to Florida for a vacation, or.....send us away on a vacation.... Well, we wanted to know if we could also do something for you in return."

Eren shook his head. "You've already done so much for me. Gave me life, took care of me, helped me in college, supported me through everything I've been through, and everything I'm getting involved in, loved me. I want to do this for you guys. This time I wan to pay you back for what you've done for me."

His mother started welling up with tears. And she put her hands up to her face to cover her crying smile. Grisha put a arm around her for comfort.

"Mom, don't cry. Even if it's tears of happiness, you know I still cry when you cry." He said to her tears actually stinging the back of his eyes.

His mother tried to shake it off and reassure her son. "No, I'm sorry don't cry because of me. It's just.....I never visualized my baby growing up so fast. Now you wanna take care of us. And I'm so used to reprimanding you to stay in the house if you've done something worth the punishment."

Eren giggled. The tears still threatened to spill. He and his mother hugged again. They were always this close. Especially since he is the way he is. Sensitive and what not.

His father cleared his throat and stood up. "Umm.....sorry, it's just getting so emotional on this end. I don't know what to do with it all. I'm gonna.....go make a sandwich. You two hungry?"

Eren and his mother shook their heads, still latching onto each other. Which was really a cute sight. Just, how does a man handle such estrogen and feminine testosterone? It's weird. For this he could've had a daughter. But he's happy none the less.

_________

The next day in drama class.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! It's a bagle mangoooooooooo!!! Run for your liiiiiiiiiiiiiives!" Armin screeched to the top of his lungs causing most of everyone to cover their ears and cringe.

Armin flailing his arms around everywhere, and running in circles trying to get away from the short blonde that held a silly face for the first time.

"Alright Arlert, Leonhart, very good. Please rejoin the group." Their drama instructor instructed. The two blondes did so and sat on the floor with the rest of the class. "Would anyone else like to give me a silly and scary scene for us. That last one Arian coconut and huge nosy did was pret-ty comical." Mr.Perkins said with a......plankton from spongebob square pants voice.

Annie shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "Please stop calling me huge nosy." She gruffed. To which her instructor replied.

"Would you like me to call you nose a lot?" Annie's natural glare returned to her face. And she pinched the bridge of her nose, while Armin watched delighted in suspence with his hands under his legs and his shoulders up to his ears.

The professor kept naming different nose nicknames out loud to the annoyed girl. "Sir Smells? Big Time Sniff? Nose so big all I do is coke? Sniff game on fleek? Nostril game big? No?  
I mind everyone's business? Blood hound? ........I think I'll call you blood hound. It suits you."

Armin's guts felt ripped apart from all the laughter he was trying so hard to contain. As was everyone else, earning a glare from the hound- I mean Annie. ((͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Mr.Perkins decided to get professional again. "Alright. Alright everyone. Now, I need one - more - group. C'mon-a." Silence and stares around the room. "Anybody? Please?" Still nothing.

"Oh come oonn! We still have half an hour left." He wined. Half the class sucked their teeth and shifted in their spots. No one wanted to do an embarrassing improv. But Armin had no area with being weird, and Annie didn't mind the "step out of your comfort zone" thing. That's why she did it. As for the rest that went before them, they studdered, shrank up, and stumbled while in character. Sense this was an intro class, people still felt that nervous tension.

After three more minutes of awkward silence, a pair finally got up. And their professor chimed after biting his nails so indignantly. "Ah! Samuel and Serena! My S.O.S's! How lovely. What's your idea?"

A tall dark haired boy with a shy look on his face and a girl with blue hair the height of 5'5 went up to the center of the room facing everyone.

Samuel spoke. "We'll be doing um....just....uh......something about aliens or...something..." There was a slight pause after this. But the professor decided-

"Okay! Let's try it. Let's see, what aliens can do as far as work is concerned." The two 20 year olds suck their teeth and begin the scene. Just a few seconds as they started-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahm sorry I'm late." Burst a 5'9 short blonde haired male through the doors.

"Thomas, you son of a bitch. How nice of you to join us." The instructed retorts. "Woah, woah. Watch that bitch thing Mr.Perkins. I don't mind cutting your-"

"Oooh how I love our small feuds. Please take a seat. And this lateness for theeeee-" He looks at his clip board and speaks again. "Sixth time, will count as an absence. I don't want to hear any-"

"But-"

"Aaah. Ah - ah - ah. Not buts. You sent me a text an hour ago that you would be here in thirty minutes."

"The bus got stuck. What was I sup-"

"Zip it. If you want to make your grade better you're going to have to apply yourself. Plus you could have taken a cab and the only reason why -if what you say about the bus is true- you let time slip away like that is because you hate me.....I know this because I remember last semester you wrote on the back of my car in big bold letters "Mr.Perkins, you suck. I hate you"."

The class giggled at this, while two unsure people stood in their positions.

"That was pretty funny though." Thomas chuckled. To which Mr.Perkins replied.

"Yes. But you also got suspended and almost kicked out for trying to not pay my lawsuit. But you're here now. So.....just try to act like a human being."

Armin snorted at that statement.

"Mr.Perkins, we all know that you could never get rid of me.....especially sense we live right next door to each other."

The elder man repeated Thomas's words. "Live right next door to each other. Which I despise every-day." He stretched the last part. Armin asked about how they learned they would be in each others company for a while but they both declined to get into that. Plus, Samuel and Serena still had an improv scene to do. Which they silently wished the whole ordeal between their instructor and Thomas would last till the end of the class. But they weren't so lucky.

________

During the work out period.

"Phew. I'm am so tired...ew, and sweaty." The short blonde female giggles out approaching an occupied brunet.

Eren was putting his socks on after his run on the tread mill. It was important to keep his body in shape and to have pretty sturdy legs. If he wanted to be a performer, he needed to have what it took to succeed that.

He looked up at the female and smirked a bit. "What, not used to being a dude for a few minutes?" He asked teasingly.

"First of all-" Krista said wiping off some sweat from her neck with her hand onto Eren's arm, earning a cringe and a hard glare from him. She laughed. "I was here before you got here. Lifting weights. Fifty pounds. How much can you lift?"

Eren was about to answer but his mouth hung open with words that receded to the back of his throat when Krista asked him another question.

"Do you even lift?" She grinned. 

Eren shut his mouth, and blew air out of his flared nostrils like he was frustrated. Now putting on his sneakers. With his reaction she cackled loudly.

"And, sweating is not just a dude thing. I happen to like working out. See my small eight pack developing?" She gestures toward her mid section. Eren gaped raising his eyebrows.

"Jesus! You never struck me to be so.....so......hard core, or masculine."

"Yeah well, you never struck me to be so girly." She giggled grabbing her towel and water bottle from her bag. Eren stood up and dusted off his ass.

"...see? That too. I've only ever seen girls do that." She said.

"Oh please. I just don't like dust on me." Eren put on a fresh shirt, of course changing in front of the girl.

She blushed and turned away from the nice view slightly. "I swear, why do you have to be in a relationship?" Eren looked at her confused.

"What makes you think I'm in a relationship?" She gasped. "You're not?!"

"Well-" he hurriedly said to get her to calm down. "I never said I was, and I'm not saying I'm not in one." He smirked. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her change of clothes to go change. 

Eren laughed and did the same and walked out.

'Time to meet up with Armin and ask Ms.Ral about this trip.' He thought.

As he approached his classroom for singing, a taller pale haired guy swiftly walked passed him and slipped into the door way of the class.

"Oh! Farlan! Can I talk to you really quick for a sec?" The brunet called after the sandy haired male.

As Eren walked into the class and took his seat, Farlan walked up to him and sat down next to him in an empty seat.

"What's up cutie?" He said placing his chin atop of his palm, elbow leaning on the edge of the desk.

Eren discarded the compliment and began talking. "You're going on the trip to L.A right?" Farlan nodded.

"Do you know what date it is? I heard it once before but that was two months ago so I forgot."

"Mhm. It's on May first." He responded.

"Oh okay. I thought it was either that or August thirteenth. But that's....." He counted on his fingers. "Two weeks from now!"

"Yup. I can't wait. Petra said to bring a of bottle water or two because the thirst for the Recon Corps is real and she doesn't want our voices to sound strained. So it's better to keep your throat lubricated always."

Eren nodded and chuckled inside. Lubricated throats.  
Omg.

Other students walked into the room and an extremely tall guy with tan skin and looked Puerto Rican, with soft looking curly brown hair sat down next to Farlan's desk where his stuff was.

Farlan watched the man and turned back to Eren. "'Scuse me but - I have a fish on the line." He said getting up and walking to his actual seat. Eren looked at him in a confused state and watched him sit down, then turn to the guy that was sitting quietly in his own seat.

Eren chuckled to himself and shook his head. Even though he busied himself with looking in his backpack for his phone and notebook, he still heard a little of the beginning of their conversation.

Farlan instigated a staring competition, to which the guy didn't take to well to.

"Why are you staring at me so hard?" He asked.

"Because you have curly brown hair, which I'm betting is soft as fuck me. You have a bit of freckles on your cheeks upclose and the lips of the experienced.....not to mention I like your face." Farlan bluntly put.

The guy furrowed and had a flustered reaction.

"Woah dude. I'm not gay if that's where this is going." He said putting his hands up in defense.

Farlan mimicked the guy's expressions and retorted.

"What? A guy can't tell another he's cute without it being gay all of a sudden?!" He threw up his hands and turned to face forward and took out his book. His face looked upset, but on the inside he was snickering as hard as the Grinch who stole Christmas.

The mystery guy put his hands down, and softened up a bit. Scratching the back of his head. "Sssorry. It's just, a lot of guys come onto me without getting to know me first. It's frustrating so I automatically say that I'm not gay and not interested."

Farlan sighed and looked annoyed, a very familiar attitude he's picked up from somewhere. Or someone...

He looked at the guy through the side of his eye. To his left.  
"No. You're right. It is gay, and that's exactly what I was doing to you." He smirked. "But, you have to admit. You are so handsome that everyone wants you as an item to call their own. Not that you look gay, but just cuffable."

"Cuffable?" The man innocently questioned. Farlan answered him.

"You look like you can be anyone's boyfriend." 

"Oh."

Their was a slight pause between the two. Then the guy spoke up again, in a shyer tone. "Um, are you gay?"

No shit sherlock.

Farlan glanced at him. "No." He simply stated. The guy had a pumped reaction though.

"Then why did you-"

"I'm fucking with you." Farlan chuckled.

The guy let out a half hearted laugh. And Farlan faced him again.

"You're not gonna say thank you?"

The man gaped. "For what?"

"And you you never told me your name." Farlan's features read a very stoic one.

The guy gaped again and blurted his words out while studdering.

"U-um, thank you for whatever compliment you gave me! And my name is Marshal L-lopez!" Marshal shut his eyes and his face was red. For a older guy he sure seemed....unsure.

Farlan took a minute to process the cuteness and replied. "I said you have sexy hair, experienced looking lips which is good, and that you are handsome. You're welcome. Also, how did you end up studdering you own name?" 

The sandy haired guy grinned at the blushing from embarrasment man who looked around wildly to find something else for his eyes to focus on. And not the cunning male next to him.

"I- I don't know. It just happened. And even thought you now know my name...you can just call me slim." He explained.

Farlan nodded and tried the man's nickname to himself. Smiling a bit.

"Okay slim. You new here? Or a transfer? And how old are you by the way?"

"Transfer. And I'm twenty two......I know......old right?" Slim said, his blush finally calming down.

"Nonsense! I'm twenty one. And we are not anywhere near old." Farlan stated.

Slim nodded his head and relaxed a little more. Then his blush hinted on his cheeks again.

"I - still don't know your name." 

"Farlan. Farlan Church. And by the looks of it, I guessing you sing just as good as you look."

Slim shook head head vigorously and sputtered "oh my Gods" and what not.

"Your blushing again.....you're cute." Farlan's calmly said. Making the guy even more flustered once more.

"W-why do you keep saying that?!"

"What? It's true you are!" Farlan laughed.

That was all Eren heard before really blocking them out. His phone buzzed.

Bestie: I'm coming to class now, try to distract Ms.Ral.

Eren sighed and texted Armin back.

She's not here yet. And what exactly is taking you so long to get here anyway? A few seconds and his phone buzzed again.

Bestie: Once you see it you'll know. I'm turning the corner down the hall now.

Eren listened for footsteps, to which he did hear. Fast ones too. Armin is always walking fast, if he is not running.

Then a pound of blonde hair strides into the classroom, and sat down next to the brunet.

"Hey. Don't freak out, but..." Armin showed Eren his neck.

"You have hickeys?! Your mother is going to kill you." He gasped.

Armin laughed in response. "Maybe. But once Marco's on me I can't get him off. You know how this works. Oh wait - you don't cause you're still single." 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Ouch."

A few moments later and Petra their singing instructor walked into the room.

"Sorry for the hold up you guys. I was running an eran and time got the best of me. But, the class room door was open because I am here so. Yeah."

Some students, including Eren and Armin nodded understanding her. Farlan and Slim finally stopped talking after earning a surprisingly scary glare from their professor.

"Now, before we begin class....I wanna talk about this trip to L.A. Who's going, why do you think this is happening, and what do you want from it? Let's discuss how to go about this, because you will need material to present once you get there. Just because I am a friend of someone's from The Recon Corps Production doesn't mean I'm going to make it that easy for you." 

Everyone sat up at attention. And Eren and Armin could almost barely stay in their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Hey readers. Sorry for any misspellings and errors in here. There will be another update soon so watch out for that. Also......*smh* I.....in the middle of me writing this update I realized where my yaoi obsession has taken over me....and I was on the bus on my way to school writing this, so literally I was on the bus looking a bit weird. I had my hands up to my face and closed my eyes to breathe. I almost didn't want to write this anymore XD. I was like "when did the gay make how I write these stories? How did it get like this?" I was ashamed, but I brushed it off for you guys. Because this story is just too good to not right. All my ideas for this.....*sighs* they're really amazing to me and very descriptive. Bye for now! X))


	3. L.A Planning pt.2

"So, what have any of you got in mind?" Ms.Ral asks. Everyone but Armin and Eren shrug. Tilting their head in thought. Armin raised his hand and spoke before Petra could gesture for him to say anything.

"I'm gonna already have at least three songs ready, just in case I want to sing uh...maybe R&B, orrr....a pop song! Ooo! Maybe even a chill song!"

"A chill song?" Petra asked.

"Yeah. It's uhh.....uh....hey Eren help me out here." He said circling his hand at the height of his hip bone trying to find the right words. Eren sat up at attention and thought hard as Armin cursed his convenient amnesia.

"Umm, it's uhhh......you know the chill music on YouTube?....like MajesticCasual?" He said finding a bit of victory in something to help him compare an example.

Petra snapped her fingers understanding what that meant. "Oh yeah I do know that. Wow Armin. Good choices. You know the Recon Corps Productions basically flows with any style of music. Even rock, hip-hop, and k-pop, j-pop. Even dubstep."

"Awesome!" Armin exclaimed. Eren copying the same emotion.

"Yes! Dubstep! I can't wait to get this outta me. It's like I just have this feeling to make things shake like a rate ten earthquake. Hard and anxious." He said making gestures to exaggerate his words. Petra nodded in approval raising her eyebrows and turned to the rest of the class.

"That's all very good. Anyone else want to share what they want to do?" Farlan raised his hand and spoke.

"Can we know who's holding the auditions?" 

"The Recon Corps." Petra replied.

Farlan caught a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah but...who?"

She whipped her hair out of her face and responded. "Well....that's for, me to know and you guys to find out!" She said smiling brightly.

The class groaned. "Why do you have to be so unfair!" Hanna whined.

"What? Just think of it as spontaneism. I know that's not a word but - bare with me." She started to walk around the desk to the board and picked up a long piece of chalk to make annoying screech sounds that formed into words.

It read What do I want from this experience?  
What do I hope to gain in L.A?   
How do I advertise myself for show business?

Petra put the chalk down again and stepped aside so everyone seated could see the board. Then she spoke.

"What, do you guys want from this experience? What is your inner goal? Your personal objective. What are you striving for?"

Annie raised her hand. Ms.Ral gestured for her to respond.

"Well, I'm speaking for myself in this matter; but I want to get to know how this whole entertainment thing runs. What the connections are. My personal objective is to meet the right people at the right time so hopefully, I can get a number and make plans for my future."

"Mm. Very good. And what are your plans for your future?"

"To be another Marylin Monroe in a musical on Broadway."

There were whispers on Armin and Eren's side of the class.

Slim spoke to Annie twisting his body in a strenuous way to look back at her. "You wanna go on Broadway too?! I've always dreamed of being on that stage. Singing and acting my heart out."

Annie nodded once with a suddle smile on her face. Armin practically scared poor slim out of his skin, because before anyone knew it the blonde was up in the man's face. 

"I've never seen you in theater class! You can sing? Are you knew here?! Do you like Marylin Monroe also? I love her. She is fucking fierce!" He snaps his fingers dramatically at the end.

Slim felt nervous, how can such a small body take up so much space? He looked at Farlan and Farlan gestured his head towards Armin, urging him to answer the questions and open statements.

He replied quietly. "Um....I got here just today as a transfer student, and I arrived late so I wasn't here for theater today.... I can sing. I like to sing a lot actually, it makes me feel like..... more myself. I do like Marylin Monroe. But I like Ethel Merman better, and Bette Davis."

Armin looked about ready to scream and pounce on the newbie. Before any explosion happened Eren wrapped his arms around his smaller best friend. "C'mon Armin. Don't do this to another new person. Not today alright." 

Slim noted that the brunets tone was very soothing. Was Arlert mad for him being a bigger fan of Ethel Merman or not showing up to theater class? He felt very confused, and he started to sweat a bit. Shifting in his seat.

Eren pulled Armin away from the scene. The blonde shota still staring directly at Slim with wide eyes. They sat down and Petra spoke, unsure of what the hell that was.

"........okay. Anyone else?" A few more people spoke about how they wanted to be a performer, a dancer, and singing was just a way to get their foot in the door. Some just wanted to do opera and weren't going to the trip at all.

Meanwhile, Slim whispered to Farlan his thoughts, and the sandy haired male just listened and hummed and whispered back in response sometimes.

"So...... Are the blonde and the brown haired guy always that close?"

"You mean Eren and Armin?"

"Which is which?"

"Blonde is Armin. Brown is Eren."

"Okay. Yeah. Does Eren always do that to Armin?"

"Do what?"

"Wrap his arms around his waist. It looks..."

"Really close huh? Almost...gay?" Farlan snickered.

"Y-yeah. Well, how close are they?"

"Hm. They've been best friends since nine years old is what they told me."

".....wow."

"Mhm."

"Do you know know if they're gay?"

"Ah.....Armin is but I don't know about Eren. I've never seen him with anyone. I think he's attracted to himself."

Slim snorted at that a bit too loud and attracted eyes. They both decided to save more question and answering for later.

"So what do you guys want on this trip? From the auditions and stuff like.....what are you expecting to happen?" Petra asked out loud.

Hanna answered. "Aren't you supposed to expect the unexpected? Or not expect anything at all?"

"Well yeah....but what would you like to happen after the auditions are held? Or even before and during?"

Hanna answered again. "Hmm....well, I would first like to meet the exact people that are holding it before we do the auditions, then I'm hoping we are going to be in a studio to do the auditions. And after, I really hope they pick who wins."

Petra thought for a moment. "Hmm...... Why do you want a winning to happen Hanna?"

"Well, because.... They can't just hold auditions for the fun of it-"

"Yes they sure can." Petra cut her off. "They can call auditions for just anything. But that would be to get young fresh beings such as yourselves in the window take a peek of what you think you are interested in. Or if they are just feeling nice enough to work with young people just to give them a day of awesomeness. But that would be like...a workshop of the sort."

"Ah." Hanna said quieting down.

Farlan raised his hand and was called on promptly.

"I want to see the faces of the people who are in the Recon Corps Productions." And Petra replied to him.

"Well...there are actually a lot of people in the Recon Corps Productions. Just have different names. Like, there's, Humanity's Strongest Singers. There is Big Ass Trees. Em..."

Everyone snorted at the last one before she continued. She laughed a bit as well.

"Uh, Ackerman DNA-" Eren cut her off this time.

"Holy fuck I love them. Levi's voice is like....the epitome of life. He's in Humanity's Strongest Singers too right?"

"Mhm. You betcha!"

"Why do they do that? Have different groups if it's really just the same people, just rotating which group they're in?"

The rest of the class agreed with him. Their female instructor explaining the best she could.

"Well, because it really varies from which different sounds they put out. Sometimes they want a different look or they want a different name but they still keep their original one. They all have their own name but they come together a lot. Everyone they have make up the Recon Corps Productions. And it was created from two men only from there."

Annie spoke. "So like, who? The owners of the company?"

"Well yeah. More like the Ambassador and his very genius friend."

"Which are?" Annie urged. Petra put a finger to her lips in a shushing manner.

"I'm not dropping any names." She sang.

"But the whole point is that even though they have their individual identities and group identities, this time, for the auditions, they are coming together as one. And there are so many groups and single persons that, even I have no clue who you're getting. So, no matter what you have to bring your A game."

When Ms.Ral finished her statement she noticed Eren was completely deep in thought.

"Say Eren. What do you want out of this? Fame? Money? Just the experience?" She proded.

Eren simply answered her calmly after thinking about it.

"I want to just share what I have in me with the world. And try to wipe out all the bad feelings that people have. I want good emotions, not bad ones. And I also want to joins the Recon Corps Productions." 

"Ooh. Me too!" Armin piped. Eren chuckled and nodded.

Ms.Ral giggled. "That sounds really amazing Eren. And I really believe that you can make that much of a difference in the world. I believe all of you can. And just a reminder. The day of the trip is May first. Two weeks from now. The trip will be a three day one. First day for getting to L.A and getting situated and in a hotel, and so you can meet the Recon Corps. The second day for preparation and auditions. And a little sight seeing. The night of the second day the Recon Corps will be evaluating everyone's auditions. And after that I don't know anything else to tell you. But day three they have something planned and we have to meet them at twelve thirty pm sharp. Okay, no mistakes other wise...you're left out of whatever was planned for yourselves."

"Also we must meet outside at eight am. The trip is long so it will take all day."

Everyone nodded in response.

"Okay. So....actually let's go to the auditorium. I want us to work on saprano vocals today."

_________

Babe: Soooo what did you find out about the trip?

Me: To be sharp as a fucking new cut razor and it's in two weeks and it lasts for three days and we have to meet outside the school at 8.

Babe: Okay. Sounds sexy. You want me to walk with you to meet up with Armie?

Me: Do you want to stop by my house the long way round just to go to school?

Babe: Sure I don't mind. You know you are like, my top priority.

Me: I swear you don't have to. Buuuut....it would be nice to see you're pretty face. （＾_＾）

Babe: o.o..........|(=￣3￣=)| okay!

Me: Lol. Why that face?

Babe: Because you do things to me...

Me: Like what?...(￣ω￣;)

Babe: Make me feel dirty enough to get wet as fuck...

Me: Mmmm. And...?

Babe: ...In the shower to wash the fuck up and dry off and fully dress myself in my onsie pj's.

Me: Ahahaha! I knew there was something like that coming. I remember your barney onsie...do u still have that?

Babe: No! That was three years ago. I threw that shit out.

Me: Awww whyyy? It looked so cute on u and it was all a faded nice pastel purple color. And the tail was adorable.

Babe: You're adorable.

Me: Tch. Thanks ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

Babe: Yeah. I was just checking in cuz I have a 5 min break. But now I gotta go. Talk to you later hun.

Me: Okay twiiiin. :)

Babe: Eren I swear to God...

Me: Alright! Alright. Go. Don't text back. I'll see you later.

Babe: ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Me: I said don't text back!

Babe: Give me a kiss too. (T_T)

Me: Ew no. I don't like you like that XD

Babe: You weren't saying that yesterday. ;D

Me: I wasn't with you yesterday... :/

Babe: omg Eren...

Me: .................oh- OH!!!! My bad. I should've caught that I'm sorry!

Babe: I gotta go. Bye you dork ಠ⌣ಠ

Me: Ew that face X'D. Later ～(^з^)-♡

Babe: Oh now you give me- you know wat? Fuck you!

Me: Yeah......fuck me Mikasa (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Babe: |=°з°=| ......wat kind of face is that?

Me: I call it the smut face.

Babe: BYE

Eren laughed to himself. Armin peeked over to see what he was smiling about. "Heeeyyyyy, you talking to your girrrlfriiieeend ?"

Eren practically jumped out of his laying position. Once he calmed himself down he answered Armin.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Mm, then why do you flirt with her?"

"Becau-"

"And why did you put her as "babe" in your phone?" Armin asked grinning. He is too cunning and smart for his own good. The witty little shit.

"Because we are close like that. And how can I not put her as babe? She's hot."

Armin made a gagging movement.

"Hey! Don't discriminate. I like what I see." Eren explained.

Armin stopped reading his magazine and looked at him like what he just heard was unbelievable. "You're too soft to like a female." He scoffed.

Eren frowned. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No- I'm not."

"Yes you are. And your ears are red too."

Eren clasped his hands over his ears in apnic while Armin giggled. 

'Okay so what I'm a bit girlyish.....I'm still a man.' He thought.

"So. What do you want to snack on?" Armin asked his bff getting off of his bed. (Time skip to Armin's house btw.)

"Mm..yeah, you got beef jerky?"

"Yup!" Armin replied walking out of the room into the hallway. Now yelling the rest of his sentence. "Got the spicy turkey one you like!"

"Awesome!" Eren yelled back.

While listening to the soft padding of Armin's feet down the stairs, he went through his contacts and pulled up his house number.

Brrrrrr

...

Brrrrr

...

Brr- "Hello?"

"Hi mommyyyyy!" The brunet shouted with excitement.

"Hey sweetheart. How were classes?"

"Mm. The usual. It was really good in singing class though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell me what's up."

"Okay. Well..." He fixed himself to laying on his side on Armin's bed. "First We were asked what we wanted out of going to L.A for the auditions, and what did we expect. How are we gonna prepare for it and stuff. After class Ms.Ral even briefly discussed who will be going on the trip and who won't. She told us to have material ready for the auditions and things."

"Uh-huh." His mother sounded intrigued.

"Annnnd, also, the trip is May first, two weeks from now. Uuum, we all have to meet in the front of the school at eight am sharp so I gotta set out earlier than usual mom."

"Okay sweetie."His mother responded.

"It's a three day trip. The first day we are just getting there to L.A and getting into the hotel, then for us to meet the Recon Corps Productions masters-"

"Ooh my gosh this is so awesome Eren! I'm so proud of you for making this your life! I am so proud of you honey." Carla squeaked and cooed.

Eren's mother always had him smiling. He gushed for a few seconds in secrecy and answered his beloved mother.

"Thanks mom. I know, it is very exciting. I can't wait for these two weeks to pass already. I'm so pumped! On the second day of the trip we are going to do the auditions and sight seeing. Ms.Ral said that the third day something special is being planned by the people in Recon Corps Productions; but it's a surprise so even she doesn't know what gonna happen yet. I do believe there will be a forth or fifth day though, because whatever it is may take us sometime and we still need to get back. So let's just keep that in mind okay?"

"For sure. You have to pack for at least five days then."

"Yeah I know.....gosh! It feels good to take advantage of this once in a life time opportunity! I so can't wait to meet whoever is gonna hold the auditions. It'll be my long dream come true."

"It sure will. Listen Eren, I want you to be very careful going on this trip. Yeah it's nice and all, but you're only nineteen. I don't care how old you get, you'll always be my baby so don't retort."

Eren closed his half parted lips. Cursing his mother's intuition.

"L.A is new for you, and Armin, and everyone else that hasn't been there. Please don't get so starstruck and wander off without letting anyone know. If you end up lost call someone from the group to come find you. Don't try to get out of it yourself if you're not sure of what can become of the outcome. Don't get lost in a big place like L.A, and for the love of me Eren, please, please, pleeeaaase do not be so friendly with strangers. I'll be damned if you never find your way back home. If you do and you're followed, it could put all of us in danger. Most importantly, I need you to stay alive. If you die, or go missing, so do your father and I. We will not be able to function without you."

Eren let his mother's warnings sink in. She was very right. This will be the first long distance trip he's been on without one or both of his parents as chaperone. He is a big boy and can take care of himself, but he and his mother both knew just how innocent he is deep down.

Eren is a pure soul. Hasn't even been in a relationship yet. Never even jacked off. So EVERYTHING he comes to experience will be really, really new in all ways for him. On top of that, he's a mama's boy. Of course the bird has to leave the nest at some point. Moderation is definitely a must though. Especially with the Jaegers and how Eren is.

"Mom.....I won't fail you. I will do the auditions, come back alive and we will all live happily ever after. I promise."

Eren NEVER breaks a promise.

His mother giggled. Eren's lips curved up into a smile. He loved hearing his mom's voice. Even when she scolded him. She was worth listening to.

"Alright sweetheart-" There was a thud in the background on Carla's end. "Your father just came in and he is going to want to talk with me and hold me. Come home at a decent hour alright?"

"Alright." Eren laughed to himself. His parents still had that romance thing. How nice. He hopes to find that one day.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

The mother and son both hung up. At some point while Eren was on the phone, Armin came back into the room. In hand with the spicy turkey jerky his friend ordered and a blue icy.

He was sitting on the carpet in front of his bed watching the t.v at a low volume. When Eren's attention finally went to his best friend, Armin handed him the jerky.

"I love listening to the conversations you and your mom have. It's always so damn sweet. Your mother is miss America's mother." He said smiling with those big blue eyes of his.

Eren noted to not state into Armin's eyes for too long or it could get creepy. He said thank you taking the jerky. All he did was scoff at Armin's explanation.

"Why you be eavesdropping though?" He asked in a pretend ghetto voice.

Armin replied "Yo son. That's because I'm a little shit like that. And you know this man."

The two boys laughed. And settled for half hearted silence and a lot of yelling at the t.v when one of their favorite characters in "Pretty Little Liars" was caught being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Hello again X). I hope you liked this chapter as well. It took me sometime to figure out a plot for it. But it's here. I will always apologize for the misspellings and errors so, you can look forward to me saying sorry every update X). Also, please vote and leave a comment if you will about what you think about this. There will be another update soon so don't worry. Until then my little chikadies!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you readers. This is my forat time writing on here. And i chose to do this because i know that this story will get EXTREMELY descriptive as i continue the chapters. Please excuse any misspellings, or mistakes in grammer and puntuation. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I will be posting other stories. So be sure to check me out a give a heart as a thanks if you will be so kind ;D . Thank you for your time!


End file.
